


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 314

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [30]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 314 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 314 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 314

JUEL  
It’s no use, Indra. The Skaikru plan is good.

TRANSLATION  
 _Em nou flou thru, Indra. Skaikru strat ste os, you._

INDRA  
Go. Now. Lead them to safety.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bants. Nau. Shoun emo op gon klirnes._

INDRA  
Down that way. Take the stairs on your left. Quietly.

TRANSLATION  
 _Raun dei trei-de. Gonot kom stergeda ona lesad. Hosh, you._

DERRICK  
The Sky Girl would like a word.

TRANSLATION  
 _Skaigada na hon won telon op._

LUNA  
She’s persistent, I’ll give her that.

TRANSLATION  
 _Em laik fousen gougeda, you._

LUNA  
We’re done for today. Go help Derrick with the lamprey traps.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oso ste odon kom deyon. Gyon op na sis Derik au hashta moksoka seifas._

LUNA  
From water we are born, to water we return.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom woda ‘so gyon op, gon woda ‘so kom daun._


End file.
